desastre total,la deseperada muerte de un amigo
by may-chan
Summary: la battala final ha comenzado...el fuego de hao..quema los corazones de los jovenes dejandolos en un profundo silencio..lagrimas, gritos y desperacion son producto de una fatal muerte...si quieren saber mash leanlo ^o^


-*Desastre total...,la desesperada muerte de un compañero*-  
  
Len!!!- grito nuestro protagonista mientras corría al socorro de su amigo. Joven len!!!- tamao corrió desesperadamente donde estaba su amado, quien estaba tirado en el piso malherido. Bastardo!!! Como le pudiste hacer esto!!!KOROLO! POSESION DE OBJETOS!!- horo, quien no quería aceptar que le tenia mucho afecto al picudo corrió donde se encontraba hao, era cierto que había reencarnado de la otra vida, pero esto hizo que se convirtiera en un ser mucho mas fuerte que el anterior, dejando muy atrás los poderes q tenían yoh y los demás. HORO-HORO NO TE LE ACERQUES!!!!- ya era demasiado tarde el peliteñido fue empujado por un campo de energía que protegía a Hao, el joven que provenía de la familia de los Ainu choco muy violentamente contra la pared del escenario.La gente no sabia lo que sucedía, pero como los seres humanos son un tanto idiotas solo miraban el espectáculo y creían que era parte de la obra. Hermano!!!!- pilika corrió donde estaba su querido hermano mayor, tomo en sus manos al espíritu acompañante de horo- por que haces esto hao?!?!...hermano..Estas bien- la muchacha tomó en sus brazos a horo, quien al tratar de pararse tosió sangre cayendo nuevamente al piso, a esto le siguió una risa del exespiritu. Muahahahahahaha....por q hago esto? No les parecía extraño que haya vuelto asi no mas?...eh vuelto para ir me al infierno pero no solo yo- a esto el joven dirigió una mirada fría a anna, quien por su espalda le recorrió un escalofrío, nuestro protagonista, corrió donde se encontraba su prometida. No te atrevas hao!!!, no los metas a ellos en la pelea!!!...- yoh cerro sus ojos e hizo expulsión de almas... - llévame a mí!!...pero no los toques!- todos sus compañeros quedaron impresionados ante lo dicho. Amo yoh!!!, No! un samuraí no puede dejar solo a su amo!!..Eso me deshonraría!!- amidamaru se paro enfrente de yoh. Pero. amidamaru....nunca cambiaras cierto? Esta bien hagamoslo juntos...amigo..- ambos se dieron la mano. Muahahahahhaha... me das pena "hermanito"- hao corrió donde yoh, tenia una velocidad impresionante, ni siquiera el samuraí podía hayarlo, de un momento a otro yoh salio volando. Yoh-kuh!!!-yoh!!!!-yoh!!!yoh-kuh!!!-yoh-sama!!- todos sus amigos gritaron al ver la explosión, en ese momento ryu con su espada de madera realizo la posesión de almas, y fue contra hao. No te atrevas a hacerle daño a don yoh!!!!!- ryu se tiro encima de hao y logro pegarle en el hombro- como te atreves!!!!!- Hao expulso de su mano un gran poder haciendo que ryu cayera con mas fuerza que todos juntos.  
Por otro lado manta se encontraba en una esquina, mirando el panorama  
todos...todos sus amigos estaban malheridos..Por culpa del mismo sujeto  
que hace 1 año atrás los había hecho sufrir...y el no podia hacer nada  
por cambiar la situacion..nada..en ese momento no pudo soportar mas... Hao!!!!!...ahora tendrás que pelear conmigo!!!- el enano cabezón camino donde hao,quien solo cerro los ojos y sonrío. Cómo crees que me ganaras? No tienes fuerza..ni menos fuerza espiritual..eres solo un pobre enano sabelotodo..no sirves para nada-hao fue interrumpido por una voz que provenía atrás de el...era de un joven shaman... Te equivocas...te equivocas hao...manta tiene mucho mayor poder espiritual que el que tu tienes...el vale mucho más que tu!!!tu eres el que no sirve!!!- yoh corrio lo mas rapido que pudo, salto por encima de hao eh hizo su tecnica de buda pero muy facilmente hao la esquivo. Hmmm...piensas que con esa tecnica me ganaras? estas equivocado..- sin que hao se diese cuenta len y horo ya estaban de pie y se aproximaban hacia el. No puede ser......- yoh quedo choqueado ante el acto de su hermanito ¬¬ AHORA NO TIENES ESCAPATORIA HAO!!!- ambos se tiraron por encima del exespiritu pero nuevamente fueron expulsados por la carga de energia. MUAHAHAHAHHAA....me dan pena porq no se quedan tranquilos...ya saben que les ganare..no es cierto??¿?¿? anna?- el joven de cabellos largos se encamino donde la itako, todos miraban la escena... Que sucede?¿ acaso no quieres convencerte? Vamos anna...- las manos de hao comenzaron a acariciar el rostro de la itako..quien al sentir sus manos frias abrio sus ojos y detrás de ella aparecieron dos grandes espiritus, quienes lanzaron a hao lejos del lugar. No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo!akai!!!aoi!!!ataquen!!!- todos los muchachos quedaron impresionados, era posible que la itako sabria que esto pasaria, o que le tenia tanta desconfianza a hao..que sabia que era capaz de volverce encontra de ellos..eso nadie lo sabia, solo entendian que anna tenia la fuerza necesario como para vencer a Hao, tenian muchas esperanzas en ella...hasta que escucharon una risa que provenia de lejos..era la de hao Jejejejeje..jejjee..me impresionas annita..pero crees que con esto me ganaras...- hao aparecio flotando enfrente de ellos- estas muy equivocada, tu alma vale mucho mi itako...por eso..hasta pronto...-hao hizo sonar sus dedos y los espiritus invocados por anna desaparecieron..los poderes de estas dos almas fueron absorbidos por hao. PERO QUE DEMONIOS!!- exclamo ryu trantando de pararce. Acaso no tenemos...ninguna oportunidad....- dijo la muñeca de pelo rosa..quien se encontraba al lado de su amado..quien al escucharla dijo- ..no te preocupes...acuerdate..de que....- antes de que el terminara horo exclamo. Para todo hay una solucion..no es cierto len? - horo-horo le dirigo una mirada a su "amigo", yoh al escuchar esto de sus amigos solo asintió.. Amigos..... "si mantienen la esperanza de seguro que lo venceran..pero yo..yo no puedo hacer nada..nada...."- el enano cabezón se acerco donde la itako- anna...por favor..quiero..quiero...- antes de que dijiera algo mas yoh lo interumpio... No...manta..no te metas en esto..si anna deja que te posesionen de seguro que no servira de nada....lo siento..pero solo estorbaras..amigo...- yoh se agacho y abrazo a el enano- no lo tomes a mal...quiero q sepas que estoy muy feliz de que siempre estes conmigo peque^^..por ahora adios...manta...- yoh se puso de pie nuevamente y le dirigio una sonrisa tipica de el a su prometida- muchas gracias por todo annita^^...nos volveremos a ver te lo prometo...-yoh le dio la espalda a sus dos grandes amigos... ...yoh...eso suena como una..una despedida yoh!!!!- con este último grito producido por anna, el joven shaman salto lo mas alto y rapido que pudo llegando donde estaba hao. Que intentas hacer?- hao e yoh estaban frente a frente y todos se mantenian en silencio....pero en ese momento yoh.... Ya lo veras...si tengo que arriesgarme para que puedas estar en paz..hao lo hare...amidamaru expulsion de almas!!!!!..hao!!!posesion de almas!!!- todos quedaron impresionados ante lo que dijo nuestro yoh. Yoh-dono!!!!!como puede hacerme esto!!!!- amidamaru se encontrabaal lado de la actuacion del joven asakura..y sin darce cuenta comenzo a llorar Pero!!!!!!- hao comenzo a sentirce realmente extraño Yoh!!!!no hagas una estupides!!!..yoh!!!!!- horo estaba deseperado estaba apunto de ir pero len lo detuvo del brazo- sueltame!!! Tengo que ir a ayudarlo!!! No tiene caso...no podemos hacer nada..-_- el es que dirige su vida...- en ese momento len observo a tamao quien estaba llorando en el piso... 


End file.
